Dreaming Down That Old, Dirt Road
by Heartbroken-Hanyou
Summary: CHAPTER 15 UP The Inugang are fighting Naraku when Inuyasha becomes a full demon. Kagome has to stop his rampage before he does something he'll really regret, but can she stop him in time?
1. Naraku

Haylo! I've been thinking really hard, trying to come up with a second chapter for "1000 Words", but my mind is completely blank! Wait...there's some binomials and monomials coming through. *hits head with math text book* There we go! NOW, there's nothin' in my noggin! Except this second fic I thought of...Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this story...unless *searches eBay*...nope, nothing...except the title and plot! ...I think...  
  
DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted  
  
The inu-gang was celebrating after receiving another shard of the shikon no tama when Kagura appeared. She brought with her multiple armed men from a recently slaughtered village.  
  
"Look at the angry little puppy," Kagura chortled. Inuyasha began a low growl, disgustedly trying to suppress his hatred towards the wind sorceress. "What are you waiting for hanyou? Draw that pathetic excuse for a blade already."  
  
(Hanyou = half demon)  
  
The hanyou unsheathed tetsusaiga, and the two foes began to duel.  
  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku hollered while fending off Kagura's mindless puppets. "It is not safe on these grounds! You and Shippo go and hide in those bushes for protection!" The monk then pointed towards the nearby tree-line to his right.  
  
~In the bushes~  
  
"Kagome, are the others going to be alright?" Shippo squeaked from the young miko's shoulder.  
  
"Of course they'll be okay," 'I hope' Kagome added mentally.  
  
At that moment a rustle came from the undergrowth behind them. As the two of them turned around, a man in a large baboon pelt came into view. Large tentacle-like arms darted out towards Kagome and the kitsune, and Kagome let out a terrified shriek.  
  
*Back in the field*  
  
"Aieee!"  
  
Everyone turned towards the scream that was heard from the tree-line. Inuyasha was the first to react. "Kagome!" He cried as he ran towards the distressed miko in the forest. The field space between him and Kagome seemed like it was growing as he raced for the trees.  
  
"What was Miroku thinking, letting her leave our protection?!" Inuyasha mumbled in between long, strenuous breaths.  
  
"He's the one who sent her there, dog-boy. He has sentenced her to death, you might say," Kagura spoke while cutting off Inuyasha's sprint.  
  
Miroku and Sango – registering what had just happened – began to take action. Miroku began to run towards the trees as Inuyasha did, but received a blow to the head once his guard was down. He fell limply to the ground with a large THUMP and lay there in a state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Kirara!"  
  
Sango, on the other hand, called forth Kirara for a ride to the miko's aid. She boarded with ease and they flew with one large leap into the foliage.  
  
They witnessed Kagome wrapped up in one of Naraku's tentacle-things (don't know what their called ^-^), and Shippo in another. Out of reflex and rancor, Kirara leapt at the baboon pelt, digging her sharp fangs into the neck.  
  
A large blast of miasma shot out of Naraku's wound and Sango and Kirara were thrown from the ominous form.  
  
The exterminator was thrown to a nearby tree, knocking her unconscious. The giant cat demon – being in a poisoned state – appeared to somewhat seizure as she painfully reverted to her smaller form. Kagome and Shippo both looked on in horror as Naraku gave a sinister laugh that sent shivers down their spines.  
  
"Anyone that has the gall to challenge a demon such as myself deserves to die, now to rid of the two of you,"  
  
*In the field*  
  
"Stand aside Kagura!"  
  
"Must you protect that pathetic human? It's almost like you love her...and that sickens me"  
  
A growl, once again arose from the silver haired half demon. This time, the sound was not one of disgust, but of anger and malice towards the sorceress.  
  
Inuyasha raised his tetsusaiga above his head and began to study the forest behind Kagura.  
  
"Foolish half breed, you're wasting your time," She stated flatly. "I control the winds which makes using the wind scar impossible,"  
  
"Feh, we'll just see about that," He began to concentrate, not on Kagura, but the tree-line behind her. He saw the two winds collide, and adjusting his grip, slammed the blade down.  
  
"Kazi no kizu!"  
  
Kagura jumped to the side, in an attempt to dodge the blow, but wasn't fast enough. She received a large wound on her right arm, and grabbing her fan in her good arm, prepared to attack Inuyasha from behind. However, she was interrupted from her focus in mid-attack when the trees around Naraku, Kagome and Shippo were demolished by the wind scar.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha saw the girl struggling to escape Naraku's grasp.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome pleaded back to the hanyou. He was panting hard and his weight was leaning on his earth-bound sword.  
  
He ran towards Kagome, caring only for her safety when one of Kagura's wind blades hit him directly in the back, causing the hanyou to fall to the ground. The tetsusaiga was sent flying twenty feet in front of his limp body, which was surrounded by a growing puddle of blood.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out again. Tears were now falling down her cheeks and being absorbed into her school uniform.  
  
Kagura began to laugh in triumph at the fallen half demon. Her laugh was suddenly cut off by a low, raspy chuckle.  
  
Inuyasha's body began to stir in the crimson pool. "Despicable wench, are you celebrating over a little spilt blood?" As he lifted - blood dripping from his cloths and hair – Kagome noticed his lustful red eyes and the marks on his cheeks outlining his elongated fangs.  
  
"His blood has changed from that of a mere Halfling to a full-blooded demon," Kagura stepped back in fear and confusion. He was demon, but he was also human, and the scent of him now wasn't polluted with that of a human's.  
  
"What's the matter?" He croaked out in his unnatural voice. Kagura was in a dazed state, trying to acknowledge his transformation. She didn't notice herself moving further from him, nor did she notice her hands begin to tremble.  
  
"You cower. You're weak. No matter...You'll be dead soon, anyway," Inuyasha continued.  
  
Actions following words, Inuyasha leapt at Kagura whom was still paralyzed in fear. He tore through flesh and fabrics until a pile of blood and bones lay before him. A low laugh made its way from the inuhanyou's chest as he slowly spun his head in the direction of Naraku and Kagome. His bloody hand reached his face, as he ran his tongue across it.  
  
Kagome looked away in horror as her friend lapped up the blood. Naraku, getting impatient with all the interruptions, tightened his grip on the miko, causing her to moan in pain.  
  
Inuyasha examined his next victims thoroughly. Wanting...needing more blood. Human blood. He bounded towards the action in the recently made clearing, sight set on Naraku's head.  
  
A loud tear was heard as Kagome glanced over at the now decapitated baboon pelt. The grip around her loosened as the rest of Naraku's form vanished leaving a broken piece of wood. Another puppet.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you-"  
  
Kagome was abruptly cut off by that same low laugh from earlier. His full demon features remained and his body was sullied with blood. Some his, the rest not.  
  
'Oh, dear kami! He's still full demon! He slaughtered them both and he's still laughing. He's laughing!' Kagome started to panic when her friend stepped nearer to her. "What are you going to do? Are...are you going to kill me?"  
  
(kami = god)  
  
"Of course not...at least not yet... I thought we'd have a little 'fun'," He replied, now within three feet of Kagome. He pounced on the miko, baring his fangs and flexing his claws.  
  
"Inuyasha, stop!"  
  
~End Chapter 1~  
  
YAY!!! Bet you're pretty mad, huh? It was a pretty fun cliffy to make, too! He, he, he. I hoped you enjoyed the fic and there should be a second chapter up soon! Please review! Even if it was terrible, I need to know...well, I don't NEED to know...but still...REVIEW! You know you want to! Ja! 


	2. Inuyasha's rampage

Haylo! I'm back with a new chapter for you guys/gals! I figured that you'd be kind of upset since I left the last chapter with that cliffy, so I'm writing another one. Even if it's one in the morning! I guess I'm that much dedicated to the story...or I had a little too much coke and chocolate...I love Easter *drools on keyboard* I'm probably going to write until this Titanic CD is over, so let's hope I can type fast! *starts CD player* On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other members of the cast...I haven't even met Richard Cox! That's so unfair. My sister got to meet that Eric Winter guy who plays Rex on her 'Days of our lives' show! Anyway, I own no one!  
  
DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Despite Kagome's words, Inuyasha still advanced. She was forced to say 'the word' as he grasped her shoulders, claws puncturing her shirt and flesh.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!" She, however, made a large mistake in doing so. Inuyasha fell forward to the command, dragging the young miko with him.  
  
"Now you're in for it," Inuyasha growled as he lifted his bloodied form from her body. The impact had knocked the wind out of her and she gasped for air after a few seconds, relieved to feel the oxygen once again filling her lungs. "You're gonna wish you'd never said that word, wench,"  
  
Her heart stopped as he readied to strike her. However, he was disrupted by a small kitsune jumping up and clawing viciously at his face. She used the distraction as an advantage as she slid out from under him and ran to the field, searching desperately for their only hope in reversing his transformation...the tetsusaiga.  
  
She soon found it by the outskirts of the underbrush. Stumbling blindly back with the sword in hand, she reached her destination. The sight was an injured Shippo, feebly dodging Inuyasha's raged attacks.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
He fell to the ground, face buried in the mud-like dirt. It had rained that morning, but cleared up when they retrieved the jewel shard earlier, leaving the soil damp, but not soaked.  
  
She approached the still form cautiously, placing the rusted, old sword inches from his left hand. She was at a far enough distance to be considered somewhat safe when Inuyasha began to stir, yet again.  
  
"Kagome, why isn't he changing back?" Shippo whimpered as he stared into those demonic, red eyes. He was about to call out again, assuming she didn't hear him when her shaky voice interrupted him.  
  
"I...I don't know...Inuyasha, grab the sword...grab your tetsusaiga, Inuyasha!" Her voice loomed louder and more forceful with every attempt to speak.  
  
Inuyasha didn't listen to a word Kagome said, but had now caught sight of the artifact before him. He clamped his hand on the handle, and flashes and sparks of electricity erupted from the tetsusaiga.  
  
He dropped the sword and examined his scorched hand. "Now you're really in for it, you damn wench!"  
  
At that moment fear completely engulfed Kagome. She had given him the tetsusaiga and he had taken a hold of it, so why was he still in his full demon form? Unless his soul has-  
  
She couldn't finish the thought. Inuyasha's soul couldn't have been completely devoured, could it?  
  
Inuyasha became momentarily distracted by something in the air. He sniffed it eagerly before a menacing grin grew on his face. His fangs extended past his bottom lip, looking even sharper and deadlier with the stripes crossing his cheeks.  
  
"Is that fear in your scent, human?"  
  
Kagome didn't know of anything else to do. She searched around frantically until she spotted what she was looking for. "The tree...I'm close to the well. Maybe I can..."  
  
The miko wasted no more time and ran towards the bone-eater's well. She was shouting the word "sit" every few seconds, making certain he would not catch up with her. Making it to the clearing, she jumped into the well.  
  
"Sitsitsitsitsit!"  
  
Inuyasha, however, having no patients or feelings for her, exploded in absolute hatred. The sit commands were as aggravating as hell, and he wasn't about to let her get away with it. He reached the clearing a few minutes after her and smelt her scent lead into the well.  
  
So, without a second thought, he jumped into the mysterious shadowed hole.  
  
To Kagome's era.  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
  
Hey! How's everyone doing? ^-^ *glances around* Hmmm... you peoples seem depressed. When life gets ya down, ya know what ya gotta do? NO! You don't keep swimming! I doubt you people even have a computer in a pool! If you do...ya aren't very bright! It's a short chapter and there are still the last two songs to go, but it's a perfect cliff-hanger and it IS 2:36...put two and two together and what do you get...? Reviews, in order for me to continue the story! Am I not evil? Review por favor! (Please in Spanish)  
  
See Ya! 


	3. The Hospital

Haylo! It's been a while since I've updated this story, but I've written a lot more...just haven't typed it. (It's handwritten) Well, I actually got up to chapter 5...but that's still enough, isn't it? You people don't even care to review! Think of this as a favor for those who have been reading, but don't have the nerve to tell me how it is. Although I would like to thank JapaneseDragon for the review...d - b Today I'm listening to the 'Best of Inuyasha' soundtrack! (YAY!) I downloaded it onto my MP3 player I got for my birthday! Along with the car! Birthdays are great...anyway, back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else. The lord owns all!  
  
DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome didn't take any time to waste as she stumbled up the ladder in mere moments. She didn't look back as she entered the sunlight. Glancing around speechlessly, she spotted her grandpa sweeping near the house.  
  
"Grandpa, go find mom and Sota! We need to leave, NOW!" The young miko called out, forcing her aching legs to sprint across the shrine grounds.  
  
"Kagome, what on earth are you screaming about?" The old man replied. He had stopped sweeping in confusion and concern, but wasn't doing anything more.  
  
"We need to get everyone out of here! Inuyasha's coming and if he catches us, he'll--"  
  
As if on cue, her sentence was cut off when Inuyasha himself broke through the roof of the well house. "You can't hide from me woman. You're going to wish you never messed with me," The unnatural tones in his voice made the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. "I'll kill you six times before you even hit the ground," He chuckled in amusement.  
  
With that said, Inuyasha advanced on the girl, grazing her right side with his claws. The wound was rather deep and blood ran down her hip and leg. She was full of adrenaline and continued to run, leaving a bright red trail behind her. The realization and pain hadn't kicked in yet.  
  
In the house  
  
"What is all that screaming about?" Kagome's mom couldn't understand what they were saying, but she knew it was her father and daughter yelling back and forth. She casually set her tea down on the table and headed towards the front door. A loud, destructive sound came from outside and she hurried her pace to the door. That crash sounded close! Reaching the door, she opened it and saw...her own daughter running across the grounds with a large cut in her side.  
  
"Sota, call an ambulance! Hurry,"  
  
Sota, hearing the noise along with the seriousness of his mother's voice, grabbed the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello? We need an ambulance here, right away...the Higurashi shrine... yeah... yeah... uh-huh... thank you, please hurry!" The young boy hung up the phone and joined his mother outside. Big mistake.  
  
Inuyasha readied his claws and struck again. This time he nicked her left leg, causing her to trip and fall. What would she do now? She couldn't run anymore and her newfound pain was overwhelming.  
  
She was barely even jogging before and he had missed her twice. Was he trying to restrain himself and save her or was he just making her suffer from all the sit commands earlier? It was painful either way; the growing bloody puddle around her never really seemed to be stopping any time soon.  
  
Once again, he loathed his tongue in the blood on his hands. This time, the blood was Kagome's, and this time, reality kicked in. His eyes turned back to their golden yellow and the stripes faded.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
It was the last thing she heard as the world around her went black, due to the large loss of blood. Instinctively, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome before she fell over-and hit her head on the hard cement-and held her frail, limp body.  
  
"Get away from her, you monster!" Kagome's mother hollered as she ran to aid her daughter.  
  
At her statement of him, he glanced down at the girl in his arms.  
  
"Did I do this to you, Kagome?" Of course he did it. Who else could have? His hands were covered in her blood. He could taste it in his mouth. He attacked Kagome...  
  
"I told you to get away from her you filthy demon!"  
  
At Mrs. Higurashi's words, he set Kagome down gently. "I'm sorry...I...I couldn't control myself...I deserve to be the wounded one...not Kagome," His head hung low in shame, covering his eyes with his long, silver bangs.  
  
"And there's no telling if you'll do it again," She stated back. "Go back to your era, just go, now!"  
  
As she spoke, the distant sirens grew louder and louder until an ambulance cleared the corner and stopped in front of the shrine steps. Two men jumped out and carried a stretcher over to Kagome. The blonde hair man eyed Inuyasha suspiciously before tending to the girl once more.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi gave a rancor glare at the hanyou, causing him to step away and head to the well. Nevertheless, Inuyasha kept his gaze on the dark haired girl being led to the ambulance on the stretcher. Why had he done it? How could he have hurt Kagome like that? Thoughts filled his head until a certain one dawned on him. 'What if she's not alright? What if she...what if she dies?'  
  
The thought made him turn around and go back to the stairs at the front of the shrine. Mrs. Higurashi, Sota and Kagome's grandpa were getting in the back of the vehicle when he approached the shrine entrance.  
  
Picking up speed, the hanyou leapt atop of the ambulance unnoticed. He rode it as it wound its way through streets and intersections without slowing except to round sharp corners.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Kagome was in serious condition and still hadn't wakened from the large amount of lost blood. Her family had never left her room fearing something might happen if they did.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, waited outside the building. He had gone in once and identified her room by asking the lady at the front desk. That front desk was also as far into the building he had gone. After he obtained the information, he turned around and left the hospital, receiving an odd stare from the nurse behind the desk.  
  
He spent the whole evening in a tall tree to the right of the hospital entrance. The Higurashi's had walked by about ten minutes earlier because visiting hours had ended. He crept up to her second story window, opened it and hopped into the room.  
  
"Kagome, are you in here?" Inuyasha whispered. 'What am I saying; of course she's in here...I can smell her scent. I can smell her blood'  
  
He found a chair beside the bed and sat down, right as the sun set completely and gradually dimming the light in the room.  
  
Kagome was breathing heavily and Inuyasha winced at the sight of the many tubes hooked to the girl.  
  
"Do I really think I look that awful?" The girl joked in a croaked voice.  
  
"Kagome, you're okay!" Inuyasha whispered excitedly.  
  
"Of course I am, silly. An average teenage girl might not have survived, but not everyone travels to the feudal era," She tried to make her voice sound strong and sturdy, but couldn't hide its grogginess.  
  
"Even someone as unusual as you need your rest, now settle down and sleep awhile," He replied.  
  
"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha?" Kagome ordered, suppressing a large grin.  
  
"He disappeared with the moon," The human Inuyasha stated back.  
  
She strained her eyes in the darkened room to study his features. Sure enough, a man with black hair and violet eyes sat where she expected the silver haired, golden eyed hanyou to be.  
  
"So he was," She mocked. "Does that mean there are no puppy-dog ears to rub?"  
  
"Inuyasha gave a small chuckle before focusing on her wounds. "Do they hurt?"  
  
"No, not really...only if I move around too much," The miko answered.  
  
He moved his eyes from her wounds to meet her own, blue eyes. His face was filled with pain and sorrow for her injuries. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Its okay, Inuyasha...Really...I understand that you couldn't control yourself."  
  
He then averted his eyes to the tiled flooring before replying. "You make it sound like I did more than just attack you,"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at her hesitant response. "No, Kagome, don't tell me I-"  
  
"That's not what I said! It's just that after you destroyed Naraku's puppet...I don't know...It was the first time I was actually afraid of you. Not that you'd kill me, but...I felt so weak...so helpless..."  
  
Inuyasha, upon hearing this, leaned over the bed and hugged Kagome in a form of comfort.  
  
"I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
Kagome, shocked from their sudden closeness, didn't say anything. His nervousness the she wouldn't accept his apology rose as he stiffened his muscles.  
  
"Of course," She finally replied, feeling his grip tighten around her. "Of course I will, Inuyasha,"  
  
He relaxed his arms and sat back down.  
  
Kagome followed his actions and lay back down, finding sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She was still very weak from her injuries. However, Inuyasha find that sleep until nearly dawn.  
  
Morning  
  
Kagome awoke to find the hanyou fast asleep beside her bed. His head rested by her arm on the bed. She smiled at the peaceful appearance on his face.  
  
Instinctively, Kagome reached her arm up above Inuyasha's head and began to scratch one of his ears. He appeared to be purring as he leaned towards her touch, causing her to laugh aloud.  
  
The dog ears flattened against Inuyasha's skull at the sound and he gradually opened his eyes.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" He spoke out defensively.  
  
"You were just purring," Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"I was?" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
The miko was a little bit disappointed that the hanyou wasn't fighting back, but instead gave her a fake smile.  
  
Footsteps were suddenly heard outside the room, followed by the sound of voices. Somebody was coming to check on Kagome. As they opened the door, Inuyasha silently slipped out the window. Only to return after visiting hours were over.  
  
The nightly visits were the same every night. Inuyasha would come in and check on her, keep watch while she slept, then slip out before the nurse came by in the morning. This occurred for seven nights and all were followed with the same reply from Kagome. "I can't leave yet."  
  
Eight days later  
  
"You seem a lot better," Inuyasha stretched as she awoke for the eighth time. He studied her and besides her morning grogginess, seemed back to normal. "That's good,"  
  
"Yup, I might even get out of here today," Her words were full of hope. She didn't know why, but being in the hospital was very depressing. Even mentioning one would dampen their moods at this point.  
  
"I hate to have to leave, but Miroku, Sango and especially Shippo will want to know the good news," Inuyasha pointed out while standing up and heading towards the window.  
  
They said goodbye and Inuyasha left the room, heading back to the well. He couldn't wait until Kagome was out of that hell hole.  
  
At the hospital  
  
A few minutes after Inuyasha left, Kagome's family came into the room. A doctor came with them. Before she knew it, she was being helped to the car.  
  
Nobody spoke once in the car, giving her a feeling of uneasiness. Houses were flying by her window and she couldn't help, but stare out into the whirling colors of the outside world.  
  
Buildings went by, one after another. House, store, house, house, house, Higurashi shrine, house...The car had passed their home and kept on going.  
  
"Where are we going?" Kagome questioned as she glanced around the car, only now realizing all the suitcases behind her. 'What's going on?'  
  
Kagome's mom glared away, hiding the tears welling up in her eyes. Her voice cracked as she spoke the two most heart-wrenching words Kagome ever heard.  
  
"The airport,"  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
So, how was it? I know that Inuyasha was a bit out of character, but he was just pinned down with the guilt of hurting Kagome. Ooh, what's gonna happen next? How will Inuyasha and the others be informed of her leaving? Will she get on the plane, or will she 'get off the plane?' (Final of Friends -) La, la, la...er...DUN, DUN, DUN!  
  
One last thing, about my car...I did NOT download it onto my MP3 player! It's way too big. Just incase your wondering. A new chapter should be up soon! I stayed up until almost 4 writing this one. It's 3:54AM now. Yawns and stretches "No More Words" is NOT a good song to listen to when you're tired...d -.- b... (Monkey)  
  
Bye-a-Bye! 


	4. Port E

Haylo! I am so, so, so, so, so... (Ten minutes later)...so, so, so-o sorry! It not my fault! Blame it on the teachers! They're the culprits! The school is under construction, so they had to have exams and everything early. I wanted to write the story, but I had to study...or at least pretend. I've never actually studied before...it's too boring. Well, enough of this, on with the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. sighs  
  
DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"We're moving where?!"  
  
"British Columbia," Kagome had just been informed that her family-including herself- were moving to Canada. "We found a nice house out there. They also have great jobs and schooling,"  
  
"I don't care if we'll live in a mansion! I'm not going! What am I supposed to do? I didn't tell Inuyasha and the others," Kagome screamed to her mom. Mrs. Higurashi's face grew hard at the hanyou's name. "That's exactly why we're leaving,"  
  
"You didn't have a problem with me going to the feudal era before,"  
  
"No," She stated simply. "I don't want you anywhere near that monster...that traitor...that bastard,"  
  
"Stop the car," Kagome spoke while staring straight. Her face was unreadable. When her mother kept driving, she raised her voice. "Stop the car,"  
  
As the vehicle slowed, the miko stepped out. The wind had picked up, sending her long, dark hairs across her face, hiding her tears of anger and frustration. She was aware of everything around her and it was driving her mad. The ladies chatting as they walked by on a morning jog. Two men laughing in front of a store entrance. The children playing tag as they ran by. Her mom coming up behind her in a comforting gesture. However, she didn't want any comfort. She wanted to go home. To see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and...and Inuyasha.  
  
"Go away! I just want to go home! I want to see Inuyasha! Inuyasha," Kagome's mind was reeling on how to find the hanyou. To tell him she had to leave. Her head began to hurt when she finally gained hope, took in a deep breath and screamed.  
  
"Sit!"  
  
By the well  
  
Inuyasha was clambering over the broken wood-which was left all week-to reach the bone-eater's well.  
  
As he reached the edge, the rosary beads around his neck began to glow. Inuyasha began to brace himself and sure enough, he was forced to the ground, his head missing a pointed board by mere inches.  
  
"Kagome?" He questioned as he rose from the hard earth beneath him. Nobody was around, but him. He curiously staggered out of the hut and his demon senses kicked in instantly. Kagome's scent was very near. Only it was coming from the opposite direction as the hospital.  
  
Getting rather frustrated the hanyou headed towards the miko's aroma.  
  
"Why is she over here? She should be at the hospital getting better," Inuyasha was so caught up in the moment that he was oblivious to the looks and gasps he received as rounded the corner.  
  
"Stupid girl, when will she get the hint that I'm constantly concerned for her safety for a reason?"  
  
By the car  
  
Kagome was growing angrier by second, and her mother's "comforting" wasn't helping.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. You'll meet a lot of new friends after we get settled in. You have a friendly look, a charming personality, and-"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? I like it here! I don't want to move!" Kagome cut in.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi had finally had enough. "Young lady, get in the car this instant! I've had it up to here with your insults and disrespect!"  
  
She obviously hit a nerve, for Kagome hurried into the car and buckled her seatbelt. She didn't say another word the rest of the way to the airport.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
He kept running and rounding corners as he followed the winding scent of Kagome. He was sure his nose was playing tricks on him when he came across the airport entrance.  
  
There were cabs, buses and a few limos lining the doorways. Large beasts were emerging from the back of the building and taking flight with horrible roars. People were walking everywhere, carrying large suitcases with them.  
  
"Oh great, how am I supposed to find Kagome in-" He suddenly saw Kagome leaving a car near the entrance doors.  
  
Following carefully, Inuyasha walked in after her, trying to act as casual as a sliver haired, half dog-demon wearing bright red could.  
  
He felt his legs tremble and he felt as though he was going to faint. The place was huge. There were lights, moving stairs, signs and hundreds of people bustling about. Kagome's scent was smothered and faded, but still there. He followed its remains and saw her and her family at a counter.  
  
The hanyou's heart sunk when he witnessed her expression. She was just standing there, her eyes glazed over. It was almost as if all the life had been drained from her except for a single tear that fell once she blinked.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
The miko seemed a puppet as she shadowed her mother away from the desk and towards a large gate that read "E" above in large black writing. There were many men dressed in grey uniforms leading people through. Their bags were confiscated before they entered in a corridor, but returned after, but only after being sent through an ominous machine Inuyasha had never seen before. Nearly everything in Kagome's era looked strange and ominous to him, but nothing as bad as that machine. 'Technology. Who needs it?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Port E, destined for British Columbia, Canada will be departing shortly," The intercom sounded, jolting Inuyasha out of his thoughts, leaving him puzzled.  
  
"Port E? What and where in the seven hells is 'Port E'?" An old lady turned to him, smiling sincerely at his question.  
  
"Why, my dear, that's where the plane is going to take off,"  
  
"Huh? What's a 'plane'?" Inuyasha stared blankly at the old woman.  
  
"Aren't you a comedian, young lad?" The old lady joked. Seeing his confused reaction she straightened. "Yeesh, where are you from? Don't you have a sense of humor, lad?" Then she noticed his demonic features and old clothing.  
  
"I'm from the feudal era, sengoku jidai," He replied flatly, leaving shortly after, due to the strange glare that was beginning to freak him out. "A lot of help she did...what was her problem anyway? She gave me the creeps," He muttered under his breath. "Port E..."  
  
His thoughts clouded his mind, but soon cleared as he reached the roof and caught sight of large signs which held letters, running along the back. However, his focus was on one in particular. It looked identical to the one Kagome walked under earlier, only larger.  
  
Yet another gigantic 'beast' remained by the sign's side. Men packed big bags and suitcases onto the right side of it. 'Oh great, now I have to find a way on that thing. Kagome's on it, I just know it. Judging by her luggage and that look on her face, she won't be coming back for a while.'  
  
Then, one last thought struck him as he snuck past the men and into the storage compartment.  
  
"Neither will I,"  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
So, how was it? I know I haven't updated in a while, but I also know it won't matter to some people. In a couple months, people will read this chapter and care less because they'll just click that button in the right corner and read on. It's more like the wrong corner to me...left is always the best because lefties are the ones with the talent. (Moi) Just kidding cough everyone has talent! (Man, that's corny)  
  
In advance, I've got both my band exams next week (15th and 17th) and a hiking trip in B.C. (Muahaha) the 21st-26th, so I may not write more for a while. Gomen! -'  
  
Buh-Bye! 


	5. Trusting Robin

Haylo! I'm all done my exams, the trip and school! Now I can type out more! Jolly good day it is. I even got a girl obsessed with Inuyasha during the trip. All it took was for her to read this story. She was forcing me to write more there and on the ride back. Now I'm done up to chapter 10. All I need to do is type it out!  
  
I was emptying my binder and came across an old story I called "Future's Past" and was wondering if I should post it. Yes or no? What do you people think? Now, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha cast, West Jet, or Kenny Chesney's song, "When the Sun Goes Down", but I do own Robin. Not the witch hunter that burns anything she wants, (I wish I did) the one in this story.  
  
Dreaming Down That Old, Dirt Road  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The engines began to roar as Kagome stared out the window. She sat in a window seat, separated from her family because of the short notice. Kagome, nevertheless, was relieved to be alone. Her hate for them was growing along with the planes moans, welding up inside her until an angry scowl crossed her face and features. Why did they have to leave? Why so soon? She never got to say goodbye to her friends...to Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey there!" An overly excited girl introduced, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Looks like we're sitting together,"  
  
Kagome turned to see the girl who she thought would be a big pain on the flight to Canada and froze at what she saw instead. There stood a fairly tall girl with long brown hair and pink eye shadow outlining her brown eyes. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, bands slightly parted in the middle.  
  
"S-S-Sa-" Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Wha? Anyway, name's Robin, but you can call me Robin," The Sango look-a- like joked. "What's yours?"  
  
"Kagome," She replied.  
  
"You goin' on vacation?" Robin asked.  
  
"I wish I was," Kagome answered, shaking her head wearily. "My mom's makes us move,"  
  
"Too bad. You're probably gonna miss your friends a lot...but you can still write to them, right?"  
  
Kagome felt like braking down and crying at the mention of her friends, but resisted. She was always crying and decided from now on, she would try to be a stronger person. No more crying. No more-  
  
"Are you crying?" Robin leaned over to see her eyes, which were shadowed by her bangs.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Kagome exclaimed, forcing a large, fake grin on her face. She returned her focus to the window without anymore confirmation.  
  
"Will everyone take their seat's as we re about to take off," A woman's voice on the intercom announced. "If you'd bring you attention to the television screens, we will go through mandatory safety precautions,"  
  
Kagome glanced up at the screen to watch. "...emergency, ventilation masks will fall out in front of you. Take hold of your mask and fasten it securely. If the person beside you is having difficulties, make sure your mask is on properly before lending them your assistance..." The video began explaining the same instructions in different languages, while giving visual instructions, as well. "...and hope you enjoy your flight on West Jet,"  
  
The video went off and Kagome decided to pass time by watching the ground pull away from the plane; bidding her farewell. Tokyo seemed so small and soon faded away as they passed above the clouds. Nothing but water would be seen from there on.  
  
They sat silently on the plane for the next hour before Robin attempted to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! This is my favorite song. Listen to this," Robin said while she handed Kagome the headphones.  
  
As she settled the earpieces in place, she stared down at the arm on the seat and saw that it was on station seven. A man's voice could be heard in her ear.  
  
"...the sun goes down, we'll be grooving. When the sun goes down, we're feeling all right, when the sun sinks down, over the water. Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down,"  
  
Kagome began to lean back and forth to the steady beat and gave a thumb up to Robin, who was staring rather intently at her. Robin smiled at her judgment and turned her attention to someone in the narrow isle.  
  
The man in the isle had bumped into her shoulder and spilt some coke the front her shirt. Through all of the commotion, Robin leaned on the button that had a "" on it, blasting the music in Kagome's ears.  
  
"This sweet concoction is smooth as molasses," Was what she heard before ripping the earpieces out with a loud gasped shriek. The headphones flew into a man's head in front of her, spilling his hot tea all over his lap.  
  
The domino reaction was quite comical as two stood there, shirts and pants dripping wet while one held her ears and the last one just stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Sorry about that," The man in the isle said as the others shot him glares of rancor. However, the man didn't acknowledge their hate and simply kept walking, bumping into two more people in the process.  
  
The soaked man mumbled something about immature brats under his breath as he stomped off to the washrooms to dry his clothes. Then the two girls burst out laughing and a flight attendant came over to calm them down. Apparently they were "disrupting the other passengers".  
  
"So, um, Kagome was it? Where are you going to be living?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Somewhere in Vancouver I think. My mom never told me we were moving until we were driving to the airport,"  
  
"How could you not notice the luggage in the car?" Robin questioned.  
  
"I wasn't there, they brought me from the hospital," Kagome replied as she raised her right hand to reveal a white wristband.  
  
"Oh my, the hospital! Are you okay? Why were you there?" Robin finally noticed the scar on Kagome's leg.  
  
"I um, had a really bad cold," Kagome replied.  
  
"You aren't going to fool me. Now, why were you in the hospital?" Robin insisted.  
  
"I just told you," Kagome stated.  
  
"So where did you get that big scar on your leg?"  
  
"That? I...uh...that is to say-" The miko stuttered.  
  
"Come on. You can trust me. I won't tell a soul,"  
  
Kagome didn't know why, but she felt she could trust this girl...possibly because of the resemblance to her demon exterminating friend in the feudal era, Sango.  
  
"That scar is the reason we're moving," She explained while studying her shoes like they were the most amazing thing in the world.  
  
"My friend and I were being threatened by this man, Naraku. We were with our friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Inuyasha got rid of Naraku, but turning evil and chased me back to this era where he slashed me here and here." She then pointed to the scar on her leg and the hidden scar on her side. She grew very tense in the suspended silence, expecting to hear her laugh or make a dumb comment, but was surprised at both what she asked and what she said herself.  
  
"What do you mean 'our era' and him 'slashing' you? Is he some creepy demon man or something?" Robin asked.  
  
"That's exactly what he is," Kagome replied. "He's half human, half dog demon,"  
  
She wanted to stop spilling out her dearest secrets, but she already gave away the largest parts. She couldn't leave this girl hanging now.  
  
"I traveled to the past through an old well on my old shrine. The first time I crossed over, on my fifteenth birthday, I broke this magical jewel called the Shikon no tama. Now, me and Inuyasha are searching for all the lost jewel shards with some friends we met along the way. A fox demon named Shippo, a perverted monk named Miroku, a demon exterminator named Sango and her little cat demon named Kirara." She paused for all the information to settle in her new friends head.  
  
"So, is this Inuyasha guy cute?" Robin questioned, breaking any suspense that might have surrounded them.  
  
"Only if you like dogs," Kagome continued. "He looks human except for the dog ears, fangs, claws, and gold eyes. He has long silver hair as well, but he can be a real jerk. He doesn't care about me. He cares about his dead lover, my reincarnation, Kikyo."  
  
"He sounds pretty cute to me. Unless your into those guys that worship the very ground you walk on and gives you gifts all the time. I think those kind of guys are a little annoying, don't you?" Robin said. (A/N: I despise those kinds of guys! They never really surprise you when they do sweet things because they're constantly doing so!)  
  
"I guess," Kagome answered.  
  
Kagome and Robin spent the rest of the flight talking about the demons Kagome and the others fought and funny and sad moments they had. By the time they landed, Robin learnt about nearly everything from the "sit command" to the older, half brother, Sessomaru. She even found out how she ended up in the hospital one week ago.  
  
As everyone left the plane, Robin got off with a small goodbye, but Kagome was held by a lady asking something about "A.A.D.S." (Advanced Airline Dissatisfaction Syndrome)  
  
When Robin had to wait further up the isle to leave the plane because of some difficulties in the crowd of people ahead, she gave an impatient sigh and rolled her eyes in an annoyed manner. Studying the working men on the ground, she noticed a silver haired boy in red sneak out of the luggage compartment and mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Inuyasha? It looks like he cares for her after all."  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
So, I hope it was okay. I really didn't want to type this out right now because I just fell down my stairs, but I'm going to be gone for the weekend, so I thought I'd get it over with now.  
  
Please tell me if I should post my story "Future's Past" or not. It's about a new student attending Kagome's school. She seems normal, but she's hiding a big secret from Kagome. Who is she and where is she from? ...Well? Should I type it? I also have three other ideas for stories...but I also have a lot more free time now that it's summer, so I have time to write them. See Ya Later! 


	6. Feudal Fashion Flaw

Haylo! I'm here to write some more for you! Don't you feel loved? I'm still a little hyper from seeing Brad Paisley at Wal-Mart. He was even with his wife. I got no autographs though. For those of you who don't like country music...you can go...sing a Whiskey Lullaby! ...la, la, la, la, la, la, la...la, la, la, la, la, la, la...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha cast, Dickies, D C Shoes, or the skater shoes.  
  
DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was a really rough ride in the luggage department. The hanyou was crushed in between a large crate and three caged cats. They made him quite uncomfortable by staring at him with unblinking eyes. One of the three cats happened to be Buyo, which Inuyasha took out and tortured to pass time.  
  
Once the cat was returned to the cage, Inuyasha had nothing more to do, but sit around.  
  
That was when his ears started to plug up.  
  
"What the...what's going on?" He asked himself, covering his ears in reflex. However, as soon as he swallowed, his dog ears popped and felt relieved of pain, only for the feeling to return to him moments later.  
  
The horrid torture lasted nearly a half hour and Inuyasha thought he would become deaf, but he then heard the door on the other side of the crate he was leaning against, open. Two large men stormed in, one bragging about how he "got laid" the other night.  
  
As they burst into laughter from a comment the other man made, Inuyasha snuck out of the plane and into the fresh air.  
  
Having the strange feeling he was being watched, the hanyou leapt onto the rooftop and to the front doors of the airport. There, he sat on a bench off to the side, receiving multiple strange stares.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
The hanyou froze at the sound of a girl saying his name behind him. It didn't smell like Kagome's scent, but it was still familiar, so he turned to see a long haired girl.  
  
"Sango?" He questioned.  
  
The girl was actually Robin, the girl who sat with Kagome on the plane, and because of her knowledge of him and his friends, she decided to play with his mind a little bit.  
  
"Miroku was being so lecherous that I decided to follow you two. Now, hurry up and follow me," Robin then grabbed hold of Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him down the street.  
  
"Wait a minute," Inuyasha said as he resisted following her any longer. "If you're really Sango, then why do you have those funny clothes on?"  
  
As Robin began to stifle an answer, Inuyasha began inhaling her scent and examining it closely, only to realize it wasn't her odor in the air. It was the same, but different. Just like...like Kagome and Kikyo. Nevertheless, he could smell Kagome on this girl, even if she wasn't actually Sango.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked patiently. "You aren't Sango, but you've been around Kagome. Is that how you knew me?"  
  
"Wow, true canine power...but you're right. Me and Kagome sat together on the plane. I'm not Sango, my name is Robin and Kagome told me about you. Well, actually, I sort of talked her into telling me when I noticed the scars on her left leg. They were from you, right?" She confessed.  
  
"She told you about that?" He questioned while focusing on the store window they stood beside.  
  
"That's what she told me, but I'm finding it hard to believe," She whispered softly. Her words weren't heard by the hanyou, for he was too busy trying to suppress his growl, but failed miserably.  
  
"That damn wench goes around telling people she doesn't even know about us?!" He stated forcefully.  
  
"Well, um...she didn't...that is to say..." Robin stuttered. "...Hey, I got an idea," She finished, dragging Inuyasha into a side store.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted at her.  
  
"We need to get you some new clothes. You won't fit in at all wearing that," She answered, leading him further into the store.  
  
Only seconds after she pulled him over to a rack-hiding him from the window view-a taxi drove by with a certain miko in the back seat, staring into the exact store. She hadn't seen Inuyasha and Robin.  
  
One hour thirty minutes later  
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the store a brand new person, or at least hanyou. Instead of his old robes of the fire rat, he wore baggy pants with the words "Dickies" written by the left knee, a black short sleeved shirt with the D C Shoes logo on the front, a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and a black hat on. He also wore a silver bracelet on his wrist and a loose pair of grey and yellow skater shoes.  
  
"This isn't going to work," Robin said as she shook her head doubtfully. "She's going to notice your hair,"  
  
"My hair?" Inuyasha gulped as he was led into a barber shop across the street.  
  
The actual haircut didn't cost anything because of their sincere donation of so much rare colored hair, but Robin still had to pay for the hair dye...and explain about the dog ears.  
  
Forty-five minutes later  
  
Inuyasha left the hair salon, this time, not with long short hair down to his waist, but short, clean cut, dirty blond hair. Even his bangs were trimmed a little.  
  
"Now, you're perfect," Robin declared. "Except for one itsy bitsy thing," She added as she slowly advanced on him. She had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. Inuyasha tried to back away from her, but she was already dragging him down the street again. They went to a dentist, a Lens Crafters and many more stores along the way. Robin wasn't going to stop until he was perfect.  
  
End Chapter 6  
  
Howdy! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was a little shorter than the others, but the next one should be longer. I'm going to try to post Future's Past too. Have a great summer everyone! Save a horse and ride a cowboy! Yee-ha! See ya! 


	7. The Beach

Haylo! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while! I was at the beach for the longest time and couldn't get back to write more. Oh well. I'm here now. I'm also playing the song How Do I Live by Leann Rimes on repeat, so don't expect a comedy! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Must I say every time?! I didn't own him last time and I don't own him now. I do own Robin, but she's not even in this chapter!

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD

Chapter 7

The first thing that Kagome did as she entered her new room was throw her self onto the bed and sob. That's also what she did for the rest of the day...and the next day...and the next. Occasionally she stopped sulking long enough to go downstairs and get a bite to eat, only to end up back on that bed.

She was about to bring a new term to crawling into a corner and dying on the fourth day, but her mother couldn't stand her childish behaviors any longer.

Suppressing the shouts of rage dwelling in her throat, Ms. Higurashi stomped into Kagome's new "Shrine of Darkness" and pulled the blinds back, bathing the cream colored walls in morning sunlight.

"Okay young lady. You've been lying there moping for four days now. Get up and get ready because I'm taking you with Sota and his new friend to the water park." She said as she pulled Kagome's bathing suit out of her dresser and chucked it at the still form on the bed.

"Leave me alone to die." Kagome mumbled from her pillow.

"I already have! I bet you have mold growing in you're pillow by now!" Ms. Higurashi shouted.

"I'm not getting up unless it's to go to the airport." Kagome stated through her dampened pillow.

"You're getting up and into your bathing suit or I take away your privileges to call your friends back home for a month!" She blackmailed.

"Go ahead! Inuyasha doesn't even have a phone!" Kagome spat at her mother.

"Then you lose your CD player and I remove that damn picture of him on your headboard." Ms. Higurashi said.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in horror. The only thing she had been doing the past four days was listen to Leann Rimes' "How Do I Live" over and over again while staring at a picture of him looking at the camera with his head tilted curiously like a little puppy. She took it a few weeks ago when she brought her camera to the feudal era.

"Fine," Kagome sighed in defeat. "I'll go,"

"It will probably feel great to get out of those close anyway," Her mom insisted.

Kagome just growled at her mom at the comment, causing her mother to frown. "That is exactly why we moved! It's amazing that you aren't peeing on the front lawn!"

Growling even louder, Kagome pushed her mother out of her room and into the hall. She then changed once her door was firmly slammed shut inches from her mom's face. Kagome had on the same clothing for four days now and it felt nice to be in something clean, even if it was swim wear, but she would never admit it to her mother.

Before putting some clothes on top of her bathing suit, she took a peek in the mirror. It finally dawned on her as she stared at herself in the mirror that this was the bathing suit that she had worn in the feudal era so many times before. The image in the mirror became a blur as tears threatened to fall from her sorrowful blue eyes.

'Kagome, don't cry over me,' Inuyasha's words echoed in her mind. It was the time she went back to the feudal era after their encounter with Sessomaru. Inuyasha had been wounded badly and sent me home, keeping the jewel shards. "That's right. I thought I'd never see him again. I didn't even know if he was okay. I missed him so much...but the feeling wasn't mutual...He could have cared less if I never went back. What makes me think this time is different?" Kagome told herself.

That was when something red and white caught the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried out happily as she spun around to look behind her. She wanted more than anything to run up and hug him, but she couldn't. He wasn't there. Nobody was there. Only a white shirt thrown onto the back of a red chair lay before her.

Her hopes had suddenly shattered along with the invisible barrier holding in her pain filled tears. They poured down her cheeks and wouldn't stop. She merely put on a blue skirt and a teal tank top and left her room, wiping yet another flood of tears and memories away.

'Maybe a nice swim would cheer me up a bit' Kagome thought as she got in the passengers side of the car.

At the beach, Kagome removed her tank top and her skirt and placed them the car.

"Kagome, come swim with us!" Sota said in excitement as him and his friend rushed to the shoreline. It looked to be a small, manmade beach that wasn't very populated.

Kagome followed the boys onto the sand after grabbing a red noodle from the back seat.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked Sota as she walked to stand by his side. The boys had stepped in ankle deep before they had run back onto the hot sand.

"I-it's really cold!" Sota shivered.

"You're such a baby," Kagome said as she slowly waded into the cool waters. Her emotions never wavered as the frigid waters engulfed her. "It's a lot warmer than bathing in the glacier runoff from the mountains."

Once Kagome was out in the deep end, she began treading water while holding the noodle securely to her waist.

After treading water for nearly an hour, thinking things over, her mother called for her to return from the deep end because they were getting ready to leave.

She was about to swim towards the shore when her hand brushed across something around her waist. It was only the noodle, but it reminded her of Inuyasha so much. How he'd hold her around her waist whenever he smelt Koga around.

Fighting her tears back, Kagome reached the warm sand, grabbed her towel, and headed back towards the car with the three others. Maybe all she did need was a nice refreshing swim to feel better.

'I wonder what school will be like on Monday.' Kagome pondered as she stared at Saturday's setting sun through the passenger's side window.

End Chapter 7

All done! It was a boring chapter, but I'll have the next chapter really soon! It was supposed to end differently, but I got tired of listening to How Do I Live and put on Four Seasons from the third movie. Anyone who's heard it would understand how it raised my spirits. How could it not? It brought me back to the big screen, subtitles, volleyballs and 200 people enjoying it with me. It's a great feeling.

Bye-a-bye!


	8. Class Complications

Haylo! Here's another chapter of D.D.T.O.D.R. for y'all! I told you it would be up soon because I personally think that last one was too boring for my own good. I mean, let's all tread water for an hour and write a story about it! No, you wouldn't, would you? Anyway, commence the next chapter!

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD

Chapter 8

"Okay class, I would like to introduce you to a new student," The teacher announced. "I would like you to welcome Dustin Yasahinu to the class." Following the teacher's words, the dirty-blonde haired hanyou walked into the room.

You may take a seat in any of the empty desks." He spoke as he gestured to an empty desk beside him. The new boy completely ignored the teacher and instead sat at the far side, beside a girl with blue eyes and fairly long, dark hair. Once he sat down, the familiar scent flooded his nose, never mind the fact that he could just turn his head and see her sitting beside him.

Robin and Inuyasha had spent the last two weeks searching for Kagome's whereabouts and every time they weren't, Robin was teaching Inuyasha the basics about school. Now, he was finally with her again, but he couldn't show his true self to her or he would lose her again. He would just have to get to know her and become friends again as this "Dustin" guy.

After taking in her appearance and scent one more time, he turned back towards the front of the room where the teacher was giving a lecture on gametes and hybrids.

Once Kagome was sure that the boy beside her wasn't looking, she slowly turned her head to check him out. He seemed decent, and kind of cute, but his face seemed familiar. She felt as if she knew him, but from where? It wasn't his hair, nor eyes, but his face and feature altogether.

'He looks just like Inuyasha...but he can't be. He's– staring right at me!' Kagome thought as she turned her head back to the front of the class quickly.

Her face began to burn as she stared at the teacher, knowing that the boy beside her was watching her. Thinking about it only made her face flush even more.

Kagome's nervousness made the half demon smirk.

"Hey, I'm In-...Ian," He whispered to her, swearing inwardly at his mistake.

"But I thought that-" Kagome retorted.

"I go by my middle name," The hanyou interfered, trying to cover up his flaw. "What's yours?"

"Mine?" She asked.

"No, the guy behind us," He said sarcastically.

"It's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." She finished.

They both then directed their attention to the front of the class in an attempt to hear at least some of the lesson.

Once class was finished the students started to file out of the classroom when one of the girls snagged something sharp on the back of Kagome's skirt, tearing the fabric a little. The result was a hole about three inches long on the backside of her skirt.

Inuyasha noticed this, but waited for the girls to leave to room before acting. He was about to walk over to her side and ask why they had done that when she began to cry.

The miko's words were muffled, but he made out the words "not again" and "stupid idiots".

"Who's a stupid idiot?" Inuyasha asked shyly.

"Everyone," She shouted back in frustration. "Those girls, my family, my teachers, my mom, just...everyone,"

"I know how you could hate those girl, but why do you say that about your family?" He questioned.

"I hate them. They made me move and leave my friends without saying goodbye." She shot back. "There was even this guy I kind of like,"

At those words Inuyasha tensed and leaned closer.

"I would have gone out with him in a heartbeat if he wasn't with another girl. Oh, and there's the fact that he's a complete jerk."

Now Inuyasha was the one blushing, but Kagome was busy trying to pull her skirt together with a bobby-pin.

He wanted to snap at her for calling him a jerk, but knew she'd recognize the personality and send him back home.

Instead, he turned around so his back was towards her and started removing his shirts.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked in shock.

"What does it look like? You need to cover that rip, don't you?" He said.

"I guess," She replied. "Thanks." She whispered as he handed her the long sleeved shirt. Once it was settled around her waist and the t-shirt was back on the hanyou, they left the class hurriedly and made it to their next class as the bell rang.

They sat down at the back of the room. Inuyasha sat to Kagome's right and Kagome, to Inuyasha's left. They were in very old and uncomfortable desks. (A/N The ones that tilt so everything falls off)

"Okay everyone, we're falling a little behind, so we have to pick up the pace today. Let's start with some notes on the overhead. Will everyone get out their notes from where we left off on summary offences?" Mrs. Ochuk announced. Moans were heard from nearly all of the students.

Kagome's paper suddenly blew off her desk as she placed a book on her binder. Luckily it landed to her left, so she wouldn't have to reach over the arm piece to retrieve it.

However, when she got up to collect the sheet on the floor, the remainder of her books slid off the tilted desktop and went crashing to her feet.

Inuyasha stifled a laugh as he watched on in amusement with the rest on the class. 'Clumsy wench hasn't changed a bit.' He thought.

Placing her binder back on her desk, she began writing down the title and date. As she exchanged pens to highlight "Summary Offenses" the pen added to her humiliation by dropping to the floor. This time it fell on the right side of her desk.

Inuyasha noticed it fall, so he reached down to pick it up. Unfortunately, Kagome did the same and both heads collided.

"You've got a hard head, ya damn wench." Inuyasha mumbled as he rubbed his throbbing head. He suddenly stiffened at the realization of his error.

Trying to stay calm and cool, he glanced over to her only to find two curious eyes staring back at him.

"What did you say?"

End Chapter 8

Ooh, Inu made an uh oh! What's he gonna do? Only I know! And two other people, but that doesn't count. Ha! See-ya when I see-ya! I need more pocky. Muahahaha! I'm-a commin' doctor! My leg feels like death! Hurry! Get me tenseiga! I'm going down!

Farewell!


	9. Girl Trouble

Haylo! Posting yet another chapter! I'm just a writing fool. Weeeeeee!

Disclaimer: I could have owned him, but I didn't have enough money...that was the cutest little teddy-inu ever. There's always next year!

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD

Chapter 9

Time seemed to stand still between the two of them and the classroom commotion faded away from their attention.

"What did you say just now?" Kagome repeated.

Inuyasha's mind reeled for some sort of lie while Kagome was becoming more and more aggravated.

"Hello? Ian? Dustin? Whatever your name is? Hello?" She whispered, waving her hand back and forth in front of the guy's face.

Inuyasha – finally finding an excuse – let out a large breath that he had not known he was holding and answered the impatient miko.

"I, uh, said that your h-head's as hard as a bench." He stuttered.

"Oh, never mind," Kagome said as she turned back to the overhead to catch up on her notes. She didn't pick up her pen until after class. Instead, she took out another one from her binder.

Class ended and the hanyou watched as Kagome gathered her things and headed for the door. He waited until she was out of sight before following her out the door, across the hall, down the stairs and into the cafeteria.

After buying a grill cheese sandwich, Kagome tried to find a seat, but every table seemed to be crowded with people.

"Where should I sit?"

Thump 

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at the hanyou sprawled out on the floor.

"Oh my goodness, are you okay? What happened?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"I-I-I fell," He replied as he picked himself off the floor.

"Are you okay?" She repeated.

"Sure, I'm used to it." He said.

Kagome gave him a quizzical look and was about to walk away when something caught her eye. There were seven rosary beads hanging out of the collar of his shirt. 'Why didn't I see those beads when he gave me his shirt?' She thought.

"What're those?" She asked.

"What?" He shot back.

"Those beads around your neck," She said.

"These? They're, uh..." He stuttered.

"They're rosary beads, aren't they?" She questioned.

"You're too nosey," The hanyou replied. "I am so out of here." He then rushed out of the cafeteria and turned the corner before loosening up and tucking the rosary beads out of view.

"That was close," He mumbled.

"Hey there, so you're the new kid, huh?"

"Ya I-I, uh, I, um, uh..." Inuyasha stammered as he set his sight on the gorgeous girl behind him. His losses of words made her giggle, adding to her beauty.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked playfully. "My name's Leene, what's yours?"

"My...my, uh..." He mumbled as he stared at her.

He was living up to his name as he stood there wide eyed, nearly drooling on the hall floor.

"Your name," She insisted.

Who could blame him? She had a perfectly framed face, brilliant brown eyes that seemed to dance when she laughed and long, brown hair trailing to her mid back.

"Inuyasha," He said.

"Inuyasha, huh?" She replied.

Inuyasha snapped out of his hypnotized state as he heard his name. "Kagome?"

Leene only watched on blankly as the hanyou searched around the hallway frantically.

'Kagome? As in, Kagome Higurashi, that other new kid? How does he know her?' She thought.

"Just a false alarm," He said, relieved.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? Your name is Inuyasha, right?" Leene asked, confused.

"D-did I say Inuyasha? I meant Ian," He stuttered.

"Okay then, 'Ian', are you alright?" She repeated.

"I got to go," The hanyou spit out and he was gone down the hall before she could say goodbye.

In all the excitement, neither of them noticed the guy that was watching them from around the corner.

Outside

Inuyasha began to relax once he was out of the halls of the school and in the fresh air again. He felt more at home than he had in weeks as he lay against a single large tree out front of the school.

As he observed the prison-like structure from his slouched position, the wind picked up, causing the sleeping tree to awaken. Leaves rattled in the branches and for a moment, the hanyou felt at home again.

The leaves rustling, the sun warming him from behind the tree's shadow, the scent of Naraku on the wind-

It couldn't be, but it was. Inuyasha focused, hairs standing on end. Naraku was right behind him. Ready to strike. Ready to kill him.

The hanyou slowly reached down for tetsusaiga, his most trusted, powerful sword, to find it wasn't there. Panic rushed through him and in a last attempt to save his life, he turned, claws outstretched beside him.

He turned to see a girl standing there. She had long, dirty blonde hair that was held high in a ponytail. If it were down, it could have easily reached the back of her knees. She had bright blue eyes and a cute little smile. She wore a yellow halter top, with an orange skirt ending just below her hair.

'Why are there so many cute girls in Kagome's era?' Inuyasha thought as he retracted his claws. He took one large sniff of her scent. She smelt of lilies, not Naraku.

Just then, the wind picked up again, sounding of laughter as he stood, being silently mocked. 'Why me?'

"What's your name?" The girl giggled along with the wind.

"Inu-" He started. "Ian,"

He would have to remember his false name more naturally.

"Inu-Ian?" She burst out. "That's a funny name!" She mocked.

A low growl emerged from his throat, but abruptly stopped at his realization of his actions.

"Sorry about that," She apologized quickly. "I'm Vite,"

'Vite rhymes with bite, but she'd rather scratch you with her little kitty cat claws.'

Where had that come from? This girl had not the features or scent of a demon. He wasn't quite sure if someone had said it or he had thought it himself, but the message was clear, either way.

"I got to go, sorry." He shouted as he ran back towards the school. Running away from girls was more tiring then chasing demons up a cliff.

End Chapter 9

Okay, that's was I call girl trouble. This chapter was mostly about Inuyasha and not much happened involving him and Kagome, but the next chapter will. I love being the creator of the story, because whatever I say goes. I COULD make Kagome find out next chapter, but I could also make her get hit by a bus. I guess it will depend on what mood I'm in. I don't know...the bus idea sounds kind of cool...hmm...

Bah-bye!


	10. The Bus And The Truth

Haylo! It's time for another chapter! Isn't it exciting?! Here we go!

Disclaimer: Like before, I don't own him...yet...muahahaha!

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD

Chapter 10

Kagome was walking home after school. The lazy trees were now active and alert with the wind.

Everything here was different. The houses, the streets, the traffic, and she hadn't seen a single summer kimono. Not one.

Seeing the different surroundings was making her miss a certain silver haired hanyou.

In her deep thoughts, she never noticed the road she was walking across and the bus heading straight for her.

What diverted her from her thoughts was the man that grabbed her and pulled her to the side of the road and out of the bus's path.

"Are you alright? You almost got hit by that bus!" The man shouted in horror.

"Did I really? Well, thanks, I guess," Kagome said in a bored, monotone voice.

Her eyes were unfocused and her face was emotionless, shocking the man who had just saved her life.

"My name is Vatch," He introduced himself. "Maybe I should take you back to the school and get you checked out by the nurse. You're kind of freaking me out,"

"No, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something, that's all," Kagome assured him.

"You're very beautiful. What is your name?" Vatch flirted.

Kagome glanced over at him when she heard the compliment, and began to blush at what she saw. A well built man with short black hair stared back at her, his brown eyes seeming to gaze deep within her soul.

"I'm Kagome," She croaked. "You know, I should get going. It's been nice to meet you,"

She then crossed the street and continued down the sidewalk, her mind set once again on Inuyasha and her life in the feudal era.

"Hey, Kagome," Someone shouted behind her.

She had stopped short upon hearing the familiar voice behind her, eyes beginning to water.

"Hey, Kagome," The voice rang again. This time, more quietly and this time, right behind her. That was when she felt a hand on her shoulder. There was no mistake it. That voice had to belong to one person.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she spun around and began to sob into his shirt. "Inuyasha, you found me! I thought...I'd never...see you...again," She managed between sobs.

Inuyasha felt his heart break and wanted to comfort her and tell her who he really was, but felt he couldn't.

"What are you talking about?" He spit out.

Confused, Kagome looked up and started to panic. It wasn't Inuyasha she was crying on, it was Ian. He did have a lot of the hanyou's features though.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," Kagome said, bowing in apology.

"That's okay. I just came to get my shirt back," He explained. "I'll walk you home if you'd like. Then you can give me my shirt there and save you some embarrassment,"

"Thanks," She replied and they continued walking down the street.

"You look so familiar," Kagome said as she stared and the hanyou.

"Oh yeah, how so?" Inuyasha's face began to burn.

"Everything. Your voice, your face, your...I don't know," Kagome replied. "You must think I'm crazy, huh?"

"Not really," He stated. "I left someone when I moved here. She was great company, and she was very beautiful, too. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and a hundred times better than my first girlfriend, but I told her I'd visit her all the time, so your situation can't be that bad. I bet you'll see him again,"

"I highly doubt that," She mumbled, but with the hanyou's hearing, he heard every word.

"No, really. Who knows? He could be standing in front of you and you wouldn't even know."

Kagome was confused. Did this guy that strangely looks identical to Inuyasha just admit that he was indeed Inuyasha? It would explain so much. The only differences there were was the short, dirty blonde hair compared to the long silver hair and the eye color. Nothing scissors, contacts and hair dye couldn't fix.

'Wishful thinking. Get a hold of yourself, Kagome. He's Ian, not Inuyasha.' Kagome thought sternly. 'I'll have to try later.'

They kept walking and Inuyasha was feeling somewhat uneasy for Kagome had not made a remark to his previous statement. He walked beside her, his head turned to her suspiciously. He stared deeply at her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"What are you up to?" He asked her.

"What do you mean?" She replied, glancing over at his hunched form.

"You're plotting something, aren't you?" He accused.

"Yes, I'm plotting revenge," Kagome remarked sarcastically." I'm just trying to find a way to get the zebra's and giraffes to attack the prime minister,"

"Huh?" He said with a lost expression.

"Never mind," She mumbled, rubbing her temples. "Wow, I haven't had a headache like this for a while,"

They continued to walk in silence until they reached Kagome's new home.

"So, this is your house?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah," Kagome replied. "It's not as roomy as my old house, though,"

They stood and stared at each other for a minute or two before Kagome acted.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I bet you need your shirt back," She apologized while removing the shirt from around her waist.

"Oh yeah, thanks," He said, excepting the shirt.

"Well, see you tomorrow," Kagome said as she started for the door.

While walking up the sidewalk, thoughts rushed through her head.

'Maybe I should ask him if he really is Inuyasha in disguise or maybe yell the 'sit command. Who am I kidding? It probably isn't even him and I'll just make myself look like an idiot.' She thought. 'Then again, if it isn't Inuyasha, then why would he be wearing rosary beads? Coincidence, I think not. That's it, I have to try.'

She spun around in front of the door and called out to the teenager who was now walking towards the crosswalk.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yea-" He began to say.

A large grin crossed her face at his slip. Before he could say anymore, Kagome ran down the sidewalk, mind lost of the rip in her skirt which was exposing a small majority of her underwear.

"Inuyasha," She shouted gleefully. "I knew it was you! You came to find me,"

"I came to bring you back. We need to find more jewel shards," He corrected flatly.

Kagome's face was suddenly cleared from the smile to be replaced by an enraged scowl. Inuyasha could almost see the flames of anger surrounding her.

"Inuyasha," She began. "Sit boy!"

The hanyou hit face first on the hard cement, causing it to crack from the impact. It was quiet for a few seconds until Inuyasha mumbled into the concrete.

"I deserved that,"

"You're damn right you did," Kagome exclaimed. "First you lie to me, making me think you're someone else, and then you have the nerve to try and drag me back so I can find jewel shards for you!"

"I admit to the identity part, but not about bringing you back! The jewel shards aren't going to collect themselves!" He shot back at her.

They glared at each other for what seemed to be forever, and then a thought approached Kagome.

"Your hair," She said aloud. "You cut it. Why?"

"I didn't want to be noticed, so I had it cut. It looked weird silver, so I dyed it too,"

He paused for a moment before he smiled and began to chuckle. "I really do hate the cut you know. It makes me look like that Homo guy,"

Kagome began to laugh as well. "You mean Hojo?"

"Yeah, that's the guy," He agreed. "What ever happened to him anyway?"

"Who knows," She said in remark.

They stood and laughed for at least five minutes before Kagome's mom exited the house and noticed the two on the corner.

"Oh, Kagome dear," She called out. "Would you like to come with me to the store?"

"Sure, hold on one sec." She replied before turning back to Inuyasha.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He assumed.

"Yeah, I guess," She replied. "Wouldn't miss it for the world,"

The two of them went their separate ways, both with the other on their minds. However, Kagome's daydream was cut short when her mother began fussing.

"Kagome, look at your new clothes! You've torn them already! I thought I told you to trade desks so it wouldn't snag anymore,"

"Sorry mom. It won't happen again," Kagome said.

"That's what you told my last time. How do I know it won't happen again?" She asked Kagome.

"Because I just know," Kagome said simply while walking cheerfully towards the door to change.

End Chapter 10

I didn't want to disappoint you peoples by just having them get together again. Not after I thought of the bus idea, so I put in a bit of both. So what if she never actually came in contact with the bus. If she did, she never would have found out Ian was Inuyasha in this chapter, or ever if she were to die...Bye-bye!


	11. Plans & Explanations

Haylo! Sorry it took so long to update, but my computer broke down for like, two weeks, and then I started making a White Mage Rikku cosplay for the Chibi-con. Never mind the mid-mid-term essay for Geography and the science project. I'm back now, and my computer's working again, so you can expect more and more updates! Hurray!

Disclaimer: Not yet, not yet, not yet! Although I have a cute and cuddly Shippo plushie!

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD

Chapter 11

"So, how'd it go?" Robin asked.

She had hurried home from school and been waiting impatiently for twenty-five minutes before realizing he was sitting in a tree in her backyard.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Inuyasha replied.

"Yes, I would, so tell me already,"

"Now if I did that I'd have to kill you,"

She swallowed hard and her face went pale as the hanyou in the tree began to crack his knuckles.

"So, she found out?" Robin questioned.

"Yup," Inuyasha replied in defeat.

"I see," She began. "But there's one thing that I've never understood. How exactly do you get so high up in that tree?"

"Good climber." He stated quickly.

"Um...the first brand is at least ten feet up."

"Good jumper." He said in the same tone of voice.

"May I point out again? The first branch is t-"

"You know what else? I'm a good hunter too. Want to see?" But before she could protest, Inuyasha grabbed her from the ground and brought her to the top branch of the tree he was in only moments ago. After carefully placing her on the branch, he hopped back down onto the grassy yard.

"H-hey, wait a minute! Inuyasha! Let me down you stupid jerk!" Robin stuttered from the treetop.

However, instead of helping her down, he started towards the house. "Keh, it's not very nice to call people jerks ya know. Especially when they're your ticket out of a big mess, or should I say tree?

"Come back here!" She shouted towards the house, receiving no answer.

'I'll leave her out there for a little while. Next time she'll think twice about calling me a jerk.' He thought as he shut the door behind him, leaving her stranded in the tree, so that he could watch some TV in peace.

At the store

"So, who was that boy you were with?" Kagome's mom questioned.

When Kagome realized who she was talking about, her face flushed a bright shade of red.

"Oh, him? His name is Dustin, but he prefers to be called Ian." Kagome replied.

"Well, he seems like a very nice boy. You should invite him over sometime." Mrs. Higurashi insisted. "What about tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll ask him tomorrow," Kagome finished with a fake smile.

She had no intention of him meeting her mom. If she were to make one rude remark about Inuyasha, he would most likely flip out on her.

She wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

"So, should I invite him over for a while after school?" Kagome asked.

"No, actually I was thinking the he would join us for dinner if that's alright with you." Her mom answered. "Then he could stay after dinner and talk. Tomorrow is an in-service for you, after all."

"I guess I could," Kagome said between clenched teeth.

Everything would have to go perfect or her mom might find him out.

They continued down the isle in silence, each with things on their mind. Both of them didn't notice the young man watching them at the end of the produce section.

End Chapter 11

I know this chapter was really short, but too bad. At least I updated, okay? Sorry about the delay though. See you all next update! Bye!


	12. Dustin's Entrance

I'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorryI'mSorry! My computer had no internet for the last who knows how long, and our neighbor was being too lazy to fix it! And not to mention I lost all of my pages of work that I hadn't put on here yet, so I'm pretty much starting these chapters over by scratch. Again, I am SOOO Sorry! Gomen!

Disclaimer: Uhhhmmmmm...yeah, none of these characters are mine, however, if I altered these names I'd probably have a pretty wicked novel plotted out! Nyau!

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD DIRT ROAD

Chapter 12

The next day was hot, sunny and humid, and Kagome was leaving her new house into a world that was so unfamiliar to her. She had no school today, yet she was out of bed before the sun even rose over the tall fence from her kitchen window. She snuck around the house carefully, making sure not to turn the lights on, fearing that the brightness might awaken her family from their soft morning slumber.

The dawn was young, not even eight when she was approaching the towering traffic lights at the corner of her street. She stood and waited until the lights permitted her to cross the nearly desserted streets safely. Once she got to the other side of the quiet road, she entered a small park and sat on a small green bench underneath an old maple tree swaying gently in the morning breeze.

As she sat, she thought about a way that she could get a hold of Inuyasha and tell him that he was invited for dinner. She was deep in thought whenshe heard a sudden voice from above her, which made her yelp in surprize.

"Oh, come on. You can practically look death right in the face and care less, yet you freak out by something stupid like that? Keh! Pathetic!" Said voice in response to her frightened actions.

"Well, it's not very often that someone says 'hey' from up in the tree above me!" She said in defense.

"You're still pretty pathetic." The hayou added, from the branch just above Kagome's angered face.

"Okay, you can come down here now." She muttered, clearly annoyed.

Obeying her command, Inuyasha slipped swiftly down from the branch and sat next to her on the bench. The bench however seemed to feel smaller and smaller every second until he couldn't bear being in such a position as sitting next to her. Not in such a romantic setting as a park in the early morning. After sliding the the very edge of the bench seat, he glanced over at the young miko, who seemed to glow in the first golden rays of the warm sun. The soft pinks and purples of the sky accenting her long dark hair, which hung down and damp from the mist of morn. Her scent was a mixure of the sweet fruity shampoo that lingured in her hair from the other night and the vanilla body lotion she had applied to her hands and neck earlier that morning.

Those irresistable features and thoughts in his mind came to an abrupt stop when he realized how carried away he was getting. He couldn't have feelings for her, she was much too pathetic and feminin. He needed a girl who could stand her own ground, and not take any bullshit from anyone.

He kept telling himself that, but deep down, a part of him knew he was kidding himself. That he was indeed in love with her, but that part of him was never really ever recognized because it was so small. So pure. So human.

Kagome had taken into account that he was staring quite intently at her, and she was beginning to feel slightly uneasy, so she decided to start up a conversation to eliminate the erie atmosphere noticably present.

"So, um, Inuyasha? My mother was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner this evening."

Inuyasha seemed quite confused until realization of his secret identity dawned on him. "Oh, that's right, isn't it? Your mother thinks that I'm some guy you met here, doesn't she?" As he waited for an answer, which he knew wouldn't come, a smile grew wide on his false face. "So, uh, Kagome?" He asked cheerfully, gazing up at the morning sky, that was growing even brighter as the sun came into full view to the east.

"Yeah?" She simply answered, looking over at him curiously.

"I was just wondering..." Inuyasha began. "So what does your mother think of that 'Dustin' guy? I bet she thinks he's hot!" He laughed.

"Ewww! I hardly doubt it!" Kagome shrieked.

"Oh, come on! I'm not THAT ugly, am I? I mean REALLY!" Inuyasha joked, trying to sound offended, but failing.

That comment tugged at Kagome and she began to feel very flustered, her heart racing in her chest as she peered over her shoulder to rest her eyes upon Inuyasha's face only inches away from hers. She felt the strongest urge to lean in and kiss him but she quickly resisted and turned away, unknowingly disappointing him equally.

"For your information, she thinks he's a 'very nice boy'," She spat out. "Too bad you're not him."

"Damn right I'm not! How can anybody act so nice naturally?" Inuyasha growled.

"It's called, being considerate, and kind, and- -" Kagome began.

"Keh! Who needs it!" He interupted, receiving a chilling scowl from Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He knew what was coming next, but before he could stop her, she said the commonly used magic words.

"SIT BOY!"

He suddenly found himself with the familiar taste of grass and soil in his mouth, and his face pressed firmly to the ground.

"Alright Inuyasha, I have to be getting home now. I'll see you tonight. How about five? Ta ta for now!" Kagome said with a smile as she hurried back home before her family arose for what looked like a long, disasterous day ahead of them.

Later That Day

Kagome highly doubted that he would show up at all, especially after she used the sit command on him that morning, yet a part of her was hoping more than anything that he would indeed come, just so that she could see him again. She felt stupid considering she had only talked to him earlier that day, yet to her heart it seemed like weeks, and that annoyed her, yet at the same time made her wish that she could have these feelings for him forever.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Kagome's mother said from the couch across from her, snapping her out of her overwhelming thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll be here. He has to come.."

Sure enough, just as she finished her sentence there came a firm but gentle knock on the door. Kagome figured that since it sounded so calm and polite that it must have been someone else, but as she opened the large oak door in front of her, she came face to face with a charming young man with the same strong, slim figure that she had gotten familiar with over the past year or so. As she examined him in the doorway, she noticed he was wearing a navy blue dress shirt, left undone with a black shirt inderneath and a silver chain necklace around his neck. She guessed that he had hidden the rosary beads beneath the loose fitted black shirt easily. For pants he just wore a simple, dark blue pair of jeans which hung low on him, held up by a thick black belt. He had a black and blue baseball hat on his blonde head to hide his furry little dog ears.

Kagome then drifted her attention over to the large bouquette of flowers he held in an awkward position in his right hand. Inuyasha then handed them to her stiffly. His face was a bright shade of red, to match her own embarassed face.

"Th-thank you.." She whispered nearly breathlessly. She accepted the bouquette with shaky hands and glanced down at them, still in a shocked daze. That's was when she finally looked closely enough at the bundled of flowers resting in her arms. A tear escaped from her left eye, trailed down her flushed cheek and then fell onto the two dozen red roses that were bundled up tightly.

"Oh shit, Kagome I'm sorry! did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha paniced. "I can take those and throw them away if you don't want them!"

"No, In- -" Replied Kagome, wiping the tear off her soft cheek with the back for her hand. "Dustin. They're beautiful. I'm just happy, that's all."

"I'll say. See Kagome dear? This is the kind of boy you should be hanging out with. When was the last time that other guy got you something as wonderful as flowers?" Kagome's mother interupted.

Kagome thought for sure Inuyasha would get angry and start growling or something, but he never even flinched at the comment.

"Well, come on in!" Kagome chimbed to the man still standing oddly in the doorway. "Take your shoes off and come have a seat. Dinner's not quite ready yet."

"Well it smells delicious!" Said Inuyasha. She knew that he was practically drooling over the overpowering scent of a large chicken stuffed with dressing. Potatoes and corn could also be well distinguished from the living room.

Inuyasha thought that the food smelt extraordinarily mouthwatering, but not nearly as much as the strawberry lipgloss his sharp nose picked up from Kagome's soft pink lips the very moment she had opened the door.

"So, you must be the new boy that Kagome has said so much about." Mrs. Higurashi said as she took a seat near to him on the couch.

"She's said a lot about me?" Inuyasha questioned nervously, glancing over to Kagome slowly.

Mrs. Higurashi was about to reply when Kagome cut in quickly. "Well, not really. I haven't really told her anything. I just told her your name, and that you were my new friend."

Kagome knew for a fact what her mother was going to say, for only earlier that day her and her mother were talking about his behavior, habits, hobbies, and most importantly, his appearance. However, most of the things that she told her mother such as his attitude were all made up, how she wanted him to be. In fact what she described was the exact opposite of the Inuyasha she had known for so long.

There was a long, agonizing silence that lasted three or four minutes then Kagome's grandpa came into the living room and glanced over at Mrs. Higurashi. "Uhmmm...I was just wondering..." He began to say while fiddling around with a towel in his hands.

"What is it?" She asked sharply.

"Well, I was just wondering, that since dinner's ready now, would you guy like to eat it before it gets cold or should I just throw it out now?"

"Okay, okay! We're coming! Hold your horses!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

They all rose up from where they were sitting in the cozy beige and black living room, and walked through a doorway which led to a dining room with dark, crimson red walls, and dark oak furniture, with light cream coloured cushions on the wooden chairs and a delicious looking dinner sitting on the large rectangular table in the center of the room.

As Kagome and Inuyasha passed through the doorway, they both had a dreaded feeling that this was going to be a long and disasterous night ahead of them, and they couldn't have been more right.

End Chapter 12

Uhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmm...yeeeeeeeaaaahhh...ja ne...


	13. Dinner and a Movie

Disclaimer: I don't own it, yadda yadda yadda!

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD DIRT ROAD

Chapter 13

Inuyasha gazed at the delicious looking food in front of him, and he wantedd so badly to rip everything off the table and shove it all down his throat, but he resisted and instead grabbed a bowl of mashed potatoes, but didn't slap a big spoonful onto his plate. He turned to Kagome who sat to his right, and kindly asked her if she would like any. She would have said yes, but she was in such a state of shock that she only sat and stared into his eyes.

"I'll take that as a no?" He questioned as he slowly set the bowl back down on the table. He had completely forgotten he was even hungry. All that he could do was stare bak into her eyes, wondering if it would be inappropriate if he reached over and pulled her into a kiss.

"Kagome hunny, What is the matter?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her. "I'm sorry Dustin dear, it appears that she doesn't quite know how to react to such kindness. She was treated quite poorly in her last relationship."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Inuyasha said sadly, knowing very well that Kagome's mother was indeed talking about him, but rather than making a scene, he stayed calm. Never in his life had he felt so weak and pathetic as he did at that moment.

"Forget about that!" Kagome chirped. "Let's eat!" With that said, she scooped a big spoonful of the potatoes Inuyasha picked up earlier, and packed it onto Inuyasha's plate, then did the same to hers. The rest of the food was soon passed around and Sota began telling a story about what happened in his math class the other day. They ate the rest of dinner with small, cheerful chatter and everything seemed perfect, yet Kagome still felt a knot in her stomach as if something terrible was going the happen that night.

Later That Night

"Who wants to watch a movie!" Kagome's mother cried out happily.

"Awsome! A movie!" Sota exclaimed. "Which one is it!"

"You'll see!" Mrs. Higurashi replied. "Have a sat everyone and I'll make us drinks and popcorn!" After announcing it loud enough for the whole street to here, she threw the movie in and ran into the kitchen to start preparing the snacks and drinks.

They all sat around the living room and watched the blue television screen in front of hem, while they heard loud clanks and crashes coming from the kitchen followed by the odd squeaks from Kagome's mother.

"Hey guys...I think she forgot to press play.." Inuyasha informed the small group of people sitting around him. They all nodded their heads in unisen when Mrs. Higurashi stumbled out of the kitchen doorway holding a big bowl of popcorn and two large glasses, with what appeared to be two slushies. She handed to popcorn over to Sota and grandpa and then walked over to the other couch and gave the two drinks to Inuyasha.

"Here, choose one of them, then give the other one to Kagome." Mrs Higurashi directed to the half demon.

He glanced down at the two glasses to see what appeared to be one red slushie in his right hand, and one green one in his left hand. Out of simple curiosity his took at small sniff of both of them, but both seemed to make him cringe. Finally, trying to be as polite as possible, he took a small sip from the red glass. Everyone was staring at him as he sat there, with his tongue darting in and out of his mouth from the flavour.

"It's so sour!" He cried to Kagome's mother.

"Well, of course it is silly!" She explained. "It's called Sour Puss, it's a drink I picked up the other day. The one you just sampled there is raspberry, and the green one in your other hand is sour apple. Personally, I think you chose the weaker one."

As soon as she told him that, he handed the green one over to Kagome, who took a sip and had the very same reaction to it. Seeing as they got some, Sota stood up angrily. "Where's mine!" He spat out.

"Oh, I'm sorry hunny, but you can't have any of this. You're too young." She apologized.

"Too young! It's just a slushie!" He sobbed back to her.

"Well, not exactly, it has a bit of alcohol in it I'm afraid." Was her response.

Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged glances before looking up at the one whom they received their drinks from, then looked back at eachother before drinking more of their red and green sour puss slushies.

"Gosh darn it! Start the movie already! I'm not gonna get any younger over here." Kagome's grandpa demanded from his seat on the couch.

Mrs. Higurashi drifted her eyes over the the television screen that was still glowing a bright blue. "Oh my! I'm sorry! I thought I had pressed play before I went into the kitchen to make the popcorn and drinks." She then hurried over to the t.v. and pressed the play button down.

They all focused their attention on the sceen as it went black and a slow, quiet music started. Suddenly a picture formed on the screen, and everyone except for Mrs. Higurashi were in absolute disbelief. They all had their gaze set on nothing other than Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. Kagome shuddered at the blonde barbie skating around on the pond, then turned her eyes over to Inuyasha, who she saw beginning to chug his sour puss slushie. Following his actions she too began to drink her drink in massive gulps.

After Kagome's large brain freeze she opened her eye's and spun her head around to glance and Inuyasha only to feel slightly light headed. She clutched her head both because of the pain and to steady herself. Once the room stopped spinning she noticed everybody staring at her, and she began to laugh nervously. "Heheheheh! Brain freeze!" She laughed, before focusing her full attention to the barbie talking to a little polar bear cub, and then laughed again at the bear's name. "The bear's name is Shiver! That's so adorable!" Everyone just stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, you both are finished your drinks! Care for some more because I only used some of the Sour Puss, and otherwise it'll probably go to waste." Mrs. Higurashi asked them both.

"I could go for one more, but I'm not sure about Kagome. She seems to be reacting kind of strangely to this stuff." Inuyasha pointed out, glancing over at Kagome in concern.

"Oh, don't worry about it! I'll be fine!" Kagome chirped. "One more please!"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded in approval before walking back into the kitchen. Once again they turned their attention to the television where the barbie was having an argument with her parents, when the bear tumbled down the stairs.

"Ooooh! Look! It's shiver again! Isn't that little cub just adorable?" The young priestess shouted out in excitement.

"I need some of what sis is drinkin." Sota said disapointedly. Grandpa merely nodded in agreement.

End Chapter 13

Uhmmmm...yeah, I really don't have any excuse besides uhmmm...I didn't have time. I'm so sorry, I'm gonna try to update it a lot sooner this time, and the other ones to. I actually have a story planned out for this now. Go me! Now I gotta balance out my schedule between writing the stories and making my Ayame costume for the next convention. Ja ne!


	14. Troubled Discovery

Here ya goooo! Now if I can only get to writing To Forget And Love Another...but I can't find the book with that story in it...I think it died, but I'll keep looking! It's gotta be lost in this room of mine somewhere...along with my poor missing drawings...:(

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, I wish, but alas, these characters to not belong to me...

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD DIRT ROAD

Chapter 14

"Here you go!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out, giving Inuyasha and Kagome a second round of drinks. "This is so fun! don't you agree?"

"Mmmhhhmmmmmmm!" Kagome replied while beginning to chug down her second Sour Puss Slushie. Inuyasha did the same. He didn't want to admit it, but he himself was staring to feel a little light headed, and wasn't thinking as straight as he could have been. He kept staring over at Kagome, and not just her in general, but her lips. He kept gazing at her lips that had a glittery shine from a lip gloss she had put on after dinner. They looked so soft and shiny that he just wanted to reach over a pull her into a kiss so badly. As these thoughts raced through he mind, he began leaning closer and closer to the young miko sitting beside him.

Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha who was staring at her lips, only inches away from her face, then leaned away nervously. Her attention was suddenly focused more down, as she noticed a buldge starting to form in Inuyasha's pants. Kagome turned the deepest shade of red then pushed him over back onto his side of the couch, but lost her berrings when the sudden movement made the room start to spin, and she fell over, and onto Inuyasha's lap, where she confirmed that Inuyasha was quite turned on by something.

Inuyasha too had gone bright red at this point and everybody was staring at them. "Oopsies!" Kagome giggled, breaking the tension in the room. "I fell! Hahaha! That must have looked kind of bad!"

"Mom! I can't stand this movie!" Sota exclaimed. "Can I go over to Kyle's house?"

"Sota darling! It's much too late for you to go alone! It's dark outside!" Mrs. Higurashi pointed out. "If you want to go, I'll take you, okay?"

"Oh nonsense! You stay here! I'll go take Sota!" The old man offered from his chair in the corner of the room.

Kagome's mom looked at the two of them for a moment, before agreeing to let him take Sota instead.

The two of them left and it was just Inuyasha, Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi left to watch the movie, which was now at the scene where the barbie is taken to the castle in the clouds.

"Oh my you guys drink those so fast! Let me make you guys some more!" Kagome's mom said happily as she took both of their empty glasses and went back into the kitchen. Kagome watched her mother disappear into the kitchen before turning to Inuyasha to apologize about falling on his lap like that, but when she turned to see Inuyasha, he was leaning towards her, staring into her eyes with such an intense longing. Kagome became very nervous as she watched him stare at her.

"Uhmmmm...Inuya-"

Before Kagome could finish what she was going to say, he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around her, and running his right hand through her hair, pulling her lips to his.

The strong desire to taste the soft pink lipgloss that shimmered the reflection of the television had been frustrating the half demon to no end, and with the help of the alcohol induced slushies that he had consumed at such a rapid rate, his resistance to any intimacy with this dark haired beauty next to him vanished like the slushies themselves.

His thoughts once their lips were locked together alarmed him for not only did she fail to return the intimate gesture, but she made a alarmed moan and pushed away from him slightly. He was about to pull back and apologize when the moan gained a softer, wanting tone to it and she reversed the direction she was moving back to him and kissed him back with equal inticipation.

Kagome's right hand gradually made its way to the cap which hid his fuzzy dog ears, and pulled it off with the same smooth motion. Inuyasha at first showed a little discomfort to being so exposed but any signs of concern melted away as he made a soft sigh, almost a purr. She had begun to tweak his ears. Rubbing softly along the edges in a circular motion she started to giggle and pulled away from the kiss.

He stared at her for a moment, his head beginning to tilt to that side toward her touch. He felt so relaxed, yet so uncontrollably excited at the same time. Pulling her closer to him, he kissed her again, with more energy this time. He could hear her heartbeat, and feel it in her chest, which was now pressed up against his.

At that moment Mrs. Higurashi walked back into the living room unnoticed. At first she thought the sweet little kiss was adorable, until she noticed her daughter's hand rubbing something furry on top of the guys head. Furry dog ears to be exact. This man wasn't Ian. He wasn't even human. It was the monster that almost killed her daughter not too long ago, and he was holding her, and kissing her.

The two of them jumped alert when they heard glasses drop to the floor only a couple feet away from them. They looked to see Mrs. Higurashi, and she looked as though she could kill.

Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha to see his reaction when she realized she had exposed his ears completely. Thurning back to her mother she began to apologize when her mother finally snapped out of her state of shock.

"How dare you touch my daughter you filthy demon! I told you never to see her again!" She screamed at him, tears were beginning to build in her eyes.

"Mom, you don't under-" Kagome started.

"I understand perfectly! He hunted you down again, just so that he could hurt you again! Put you in greater danger! I know how monsters like this think, Kagome!" Her mother barked back at her.

The word hunted seems to fly out of her mouth and stab into Kagome's chest and she looked over at Inuyasha who was a mix of anger, worry and most of all pain from what he was hearing. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was beginning to almost believe in these horrible words. This made Kagome explode with anger. "That's because you're a monster! You're the only monster here!"

With that said Kagome rushed past her mother and up to her room where they heard a loud slam which almost seemed to rattled the entire house.

"Mrs. Higurashi's face looked hurt and crushed, but that snapped away when she focused her sight on Inuyasha. "See! All you do is cause her pain! Why can't you see that!" She cried out, opening the door. "Now get out of here! Leave and I never want to see your face again!"

She had let all her defences down now, and the tears began to stream down her face. Inuyasha didn't want to start anything so he rose calmly from the sofa, and simply walked out the door. He walked out and down the street without even looking back until he knew for sure that he was out of view before jumping on the nearest roof and sneaking back to Kagome's house, but hefore he hopped onto the roof at the corner of the street he froze. It felt like someone..or something was watching him.

Inuyasha scanned the area as carefully as he could but found no one. He was just paranoid. He was imagining things. Kagome's world was safe and didn't contain demons like his world did. Demon's couldn't switch from one world to the next either. One thought then struck him. He was in this world, and there was demon blood in him too.

He shook off all those crazy thoughts and continued over to Kagome's window. She lay there, face craddled in her arms, and she was crying. Her mother was right about something. He had caused her sadness. Ever since that day he had turned full demon and attacked her. Why couldn't he remember any of that. All he could recall was the blood all over his hands and seeing Kagome covered in the same blood.

His heart wrenched at the memory. He would make this better. If he had caused her sorrow, then he would try to make her happy, and then he would leave. Never come back. His heart wrenched once again, this time more painfully when he realized that he would never see her again. She was like an angel. She had grown to become his everything. He had fallen in love again, and he was scared.

He reached over and opened the window carefully. He tried pushing all those thoughts away, but they lingered in his mind, risisting to leave as he gazed down at the girl on the bed. She glanced up through teary, red rimmed eyes.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He went to try once again but was cut out when she leapt off the bed and pressed herself against his chest. He could feel the tears beginning to soak through his casual modern day shirt. "Inuyasha I'm so sorry," she wimpered. "I should have never invited you here. This night was horrible."

"No it wasn't Kagome," Inuyasha replied calmly, forcing the comforting words out of his mouth. "Tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a while, and it just seems to be getting better as we speak."

"How could you think that? Look at us!" She shot back.

"I am," He said with a pause. He had to let this off his chest but it was so hard. He wasn't the sensitive kind of guy. "and I'm looking at you in my arms." He then held her more tightly, and she responded with the same gesture.

"Inuyasha?" Kagomes whispered as she began to calm down"

"Yeah?" He answered softly.

"Do you love me, or are you still in love with Kikyo?"

There was a long pause of silence. Inuyasha knew the answer. He loved her. Kikyo was in the past, Kagome was now, and he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, but these words wouldn't come from his mouth. He began to curse his sense of pride when he realized he couldn't say it.

She pulled back from him slowly to stare into his eyes, but before she could look into them clearly he leaned his head down towards hers and caught her lips with his own. She did not kiss back as last time. She merely stood, grounded in the center of her room. He pulled away embarassed when she continued to speak.

"So is it me or Kikyo that you pictured kissing you earlier?" Her glared was very serious and gained more and more pain from each silent moment that passed. Tears began to form so she turned her head casually and looked out the window trying to act nonchalant about the whole topic. "I take that silence as Kikyo.." She spoke. She had wanted her voice to sound strong but as the first word slipped out it cracked and the tears overflowed once again.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said sadly. "Kikyo, I loved her..bu-"

"Inuyasha, you're disgusting! That's it! First my mom, now you!" Kagome cried out in frustration, and pulled a big backpack and a pair of old runners from under her bed, took out all the books then went over to her dresser. Openning it, she sorted her close and put the occasional one in the bag until it was so full that Inuyasha thought it would never close, but she seemed to force the zipper shut, then started slipping on the runners.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" he said finally.

"What does it look like! I'm leaving!" and as Kagome picked up her bag and headed for the door Inuyasha went to stop her but couldn't because he felt something pull tight around his neck and drag him down to the floor with a big thud. The sit command. Kagome froze thinking that the sound might have been heard by her mother. She couldn't use the main exit, she'd be spotted before she even reached the door.

Instead of reaching for the door, she walked to the other end of the room and looked out the window. It was a high jump, but if she grabbed the branch to the left it would hopefully bend enough to take off five feet from the fall, but the branch alone was a couple feet to the side. Not the most convenient of escape routes, but it'll have to do.

She was about to jump for the branch when she heard a sound from behind her. Inuyasha was getting up to stop her again. Not caring if her mother heard her at this point she did the first thing that came to mind. "Inuyasha sit! You, sit, can't, sit, follow, sit, me! SO SIT BOY!"

After all those sit commands Inuyasha had been knocked out slightly, it would probably wear off in five to ten minutes, but in that time Kagome could run far, but not far enough for a demon to trace. Kagome moved quickly, she jumped for the branch and found out it was weaker than she assumed. The branch made a loud snapping sound but still hung on. Her feet were dangling a foot or two off the ground when she finally let go, and landed softly in the short grass below. Not wanting to waste anymore time, she ran. She ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk, around the corner and kept going, taking as many turns as she could. It wasn't until she was six or seven blocks down did she slow for a breath. The feudal era had made her very athletic this past year or so. She looked back to confirm nobody was following her and continued on as a quick rate, hoping that a certain half demon wouldn't follow, yet at the same time wishing he would.

End Chapter 14

There oh my gosh! It was almost impossible for me to stop! I just wanted to keep writing forever! So you'l probably see me update the next chapter super fast. Compared to the others at least. Working 32 hours a week on top of school hardly gives me time to sleep. Haha! See yas!


	15. A Mother's Mind

Meow. Oo

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

DREAMING DOWN THAT OLD, DIRT ROAD

Chapter 15

Mrs. Higurashi had officially broken down. That demon was going to follow them no matter where they ran to. If this continued she would have to get the law involved, but what would she possibly say? You have to kill this man because he is a demon from the feudal era who might try to kill her daughter?

Just then a knock came at the front door. Mrs. Higurashi opened it to find her neighbor standing there.

"Karla? What are you doing here?" She asked her neighbor.

"I heard a bunch of commotion and saw a man run out of here and down the street. What happened? Is everybody alright? Was anything stolen?" Karla exclaimed.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. It's a long story." Mrs. Higurashi started to explain. "We knew him back home. Him and Kagome were dating I guess you could say, but he hurt her badly and she ended up in the hospital."

"Hurt her?! Surely it wasn't on purpose!" Karla interrupted.

"It was but it wasn't. He wasn't quite himself at the time." Mrs. Higurashi tried to word.

"Oh, so he was drunk?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyway, we left our house the day she got out of the hospital and moved here, she didn't even get a chance to tell him we were moving because it was brought on her last minute, but somehow he must have found out so he followed us. He knew I hated him so he changed his appearance and was with her without my knowledge."

"Poor Kagome, she must be so frightened of him! She can't get away from this stalker! I'd report it to the police right away!"

"She won't let me, because she's not scared of him at all. Actually it's the opposite, she cant stand being apart from him. When we moved here all she did was mope around and listen to love songs in her room all day and night."

"That's so adorable! A true love story! Maybe you should try giving the guy one more chance. If he came all the way over here just to be with her, he must really have feelings for her."

"I guess you're right, but I couldn't bear it if her hurt her again."

"Everybody makes mistakes, and I bet he feels absolutely horrible about it as it is. You should try giving it another shot, because by the sound of it, they'll continue to be with each other whether they get your approval or not. If you don't let them see each other they might even resort to something horrible like running away toge--"

Before Karla could finish her sentence a loud thump was heard from upstairs.

"Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi called up to her room. Everything was silent. The two of them started to get up when they heard another thump, but this time it was followed by another, and another, and another. They kept coming like gun fire then everything went silent again.

Without wasting anymore time, Mrs. Higurashi and Karla rushed upstairs to Kagome's room but the door was locked. Mrs. Higurashi told Karla to stay by the door for a minute before bolting down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab a set of keys. On that set there was one key that would open her door, but to only find the right one. They all looked the same as she ran back up the stairs, but she finally found the right one as she reached the door. Sliding the key into the lock, she turned the knob of the door and opened it.

There was a body sprawled out on the floor, but to their amazement the body was not Kagome's, but a man's.

"Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi breathed in surprise, but the body did not move. They got closer and finally saw slight movements of breathing. He was just unconscious.

"Where's Kagome?" Karla wondered out loud while she scanned the room. Her attention was then brought to the breeze coming from the open window. "She didn't."

She hurried over to the window and peered out to the grass below. "She's not there. She must have run by now."

"I have to go after her!" Mrs. Higurashi cried out, reaching for the door.

Karla, however, stopped her before she could run out. "What are you doing? We don't even know which way she went! Our best chance would be to try and wake him up and ask him what happened!" She said, gesturing to Inuyasha, who was still unconscious on the floor.

"But…I guess you're right." Mrs. Higurashi then walked over to her daughter's empty bed and sat down, staring at the unconscious half demon at her feet. Karla joined her and they sat in silence, watching Inuyasha, because he was the only hope they had left to finding Kagome. They could only pray that he knew where to find her.

End Chapter 15

So uhmmm…yeah, I'm probably gonna get started on the next chapter for Future's Past, then come back to this one or try To Forget And Love Another. We'll see though! See ya'll!


End file.
